


Miracle Drug

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	1. Chapter 1

She let go of his face, leaving warm tingling traces on his cheeks where she gently kept him in place. She tasted like toothpaste and something else, something primal he could live of forever, ambrosia, aqua vita, CO2, water and sunlight.  
“Hi” she smiled and closed his mouth with one finger under his chin, jumpstarting his brain back to life.  
“Hi” he managed a grin, taking in her casual Saturday at the office outfit, the neckline of her blouse gave him shivers “tell me you’re going to do this every day from now on”  
“I’d rather do this at home” she stayed in his space, leaning forward he noticed her bra, pale lace “but yes that is my plan”  
“New Years’ resolution?” She reached for his arm, still in a sling from their last adventure.  
“Something like that” she avoided his eyes by checking the bandages “does it hurt?”  
“No” the word came with a chuckle “you just kissed it better”  
“Mulder, be serious” arm around her waist, he pulled her into his lap, the chair groaned in protest.  
“I am” she did not fight him, smile spreading her lips sealing the deal “and I think I need more of your medicine doctor”

 

Somehow she knew, always knew. How unbelievably soft his lips felt against hers, giving, inviting. Generous. Mulder is a generous kisser. He could go slow and sensual, as if they had all the time in the world. Quick and gentle, barely a whisper, stealing kisses by the filing cabinets. Hard and hungry, violent need of her taste.   
And it's never just his lips that touch her, hand on her back, framing her face, tugging at her hair pulling closer, staking his claim.   
She dared him to try it, handcuffs somehow finding their way into the pocket of his jeans. Why? They're heavy, no way to not notice. Innocence thy name is Fox, there was a joke in that somewhere.   
"You trust me?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Give me your hands"  
"I think I know what you have in mind"  
"Don't struggle, no need for that"  
"Not so tight woman. I..."  
"Shhhh... relax"   
She straddled his lap and he glanced up. Forlorn look on his face.   
"Relax" soothing the worry lines on his forehead. "It's us, just me and you, safe on your couch"   
Words between kisses, peppering his face, slowly, leisurely. He stopped struggling and began guiding, brow, cheekbone, she sidetracked brushing past his closed eyelids, feeling the texture, silky smooth and rough, afternoon stubble beneath her fingertips. The tip of his nose, she felt his lips stretching, his nose brushing hers, lips hovering.   
"I feel"  
"What?"  
"Weird" he chuckles, pulling at the restraints "scared"  
"Of what"   
"You"   
"How?" keeping his face in her hands, his eyes are closed, he's looking inward, a different crease on his brow.   
"That you'll stop and" fingers sooth worries and feelings "I can't stop you"   
"I'm not going anywhere" arms sliding down, warmth beneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt. She pulled herself closer, holding him tight, whispering words into his mouth "ever"  
"Show me"


	2. Chapter 2

“We should have planned this better,” she giggled, trying to pull the t-shirt over his head, with his arms cuffed behind his back.  
“You think?” Laughing, Mulder ducked, trying his best to help.  
“You’re mister spontaneous.” The words warmed his ear, as she pushed the tee down his arms, adding it to the restraint. He didn’t mind, feeling her lean in, lingering, finding his hands for a second of reassurance. Nuzzling the side of his neck, she kisses trailed up. “But I like this.”  
“You do?”   
She tugged on his earlobe, traced the edge with the tip of her tongue sending shivers down his spine. “You have no idea,” Scully purred and felt his shoulders, breathing him in, “since the day you first hugged me.”  
“You’re kidding,” a new kind of heat filled his heart.  
“No,” she leaned back and smiled. Taking his face again in her hands, she kissed him softly, the way he kissed her when he was beyond happy, like when she made him coffee.  
“You’re very handsome," she teased, as if sharing a secret, "but that’s something one might say to her girlfriends.”  
He felt tickled, she talked to someone about him. "Oh really?"  
“But this?” Hands traveled down, flat over his shoulders, collarbones, chest, scratching gently along the way to his nipples, soothing on their way back, combing through his chest hair, eyes following the caress. “This isn’t something a nice girl says to her friend, it’s something she dreams about.”  
“All dressed up?” He joked, heart racing.   
She must have felt him grow hard, because she leaned back, hips sliding against the front of his jeans, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled the tee up and over her head. One fluid motion, no bra, just her. The shirt dropped to the floor, pinched between two fingers.  
“Better?” Smoothing hair out of her eyes, she saw him stare at her breasts. “I know you like this,” she teased, circling one nipple with her fingertips.  
“Never made a secret of it,” he agreed, licking his lips. If only his hands were free.  
“And do you know what I like?” Fingers walked over his chest, torturous tickle all the way up, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing all the soft warmth against his body. “I like this, you in my arms, your skin against mine.”  
He couldn’t hold her, but he still could kiss her.  
“You trying to make me cry?” He chuckled, not at all teared up, kissing whatever he could reach, her shoulder, side of her neck.  
She let him kiss her ear, tip of his nose tracing the shell, chin scratchy against the side of her neck.  
“No, why?” She giggled, feeling him breathe her in, ticklish too, if you knew where and how to do it.  
“You tell me I wasted 7 years of this?”  
“We had other things.” Shifting, she let him kiss a path to her lips. “Nice things.”  
“Nice?” Slowing down, he took a detour to the underside of her jaw, whispering for her ear only. “There were days, you hated my guts.”  
“You are a challenge,” she pulled away enough to look at him with hooded eyes, “but you’re never boring.” Another loving kiss graced his lips, lingered for a beat, two, three. “I could never hate you,” she breathed breaking away, words brushed against his lower lip.  
He gave her the last three words he had left in his mind. “I love you.”  
“That’s what I said,” she smiled and kissed him for all the years they wasted. Her hips moved against his jeans, slowly driving his crazy. Fingers in his hair, the heat burning his chest, it was too much, and not enough, all at the same time.  
Scully broke the kiss, panting, head thrown back, hips grinding. It felt divine but also selfish.  
"Hey," he whispered, "come back to me."  
She slowed down, caught on the edge, "sorry."  
"You promised," he reminded playfully, kissing the hollow at the base of her throat.  
"I have." Her grip loosened to make quick work of his fly, sliding the zipper down to find a pleasant surprise. "Mulder?"  
"Laundry day." His smug smile gaped wide, when she reached inside and squeezed and cupped, stroking a few times before pulling him out.  
"That's another part I like," she purred, leaning forward and slipping her hands behind his back, coaxing his hips up as she stroked his ass.  
"Oh God," he gasped, now totally at the mercy of her hands. "Why are you telling me these things now?"  
"Because I can," she stood up and pulled his pants down, over his feet and away. “Because you have grabby hands,” she teased, making him watch her undo the buttons, “because sometimes you’re impatient and I can’t think straight, when you do your things to me.”  
“Really?” Black lace hugged her hips when she stepped out of her jeans. Leaning forward, gravity pulled his eyes to her tits.  
“Really.” Hands gliding up his thighs, she knelt down spreading his knees wider, “because this is my favourite part.”  
She kissed the tip of his cock, brushing the underside with one finger, a petting motion that made him shiver. Her grip was firm, mouth hot, tongue wicked. He struggled to stay still, tugging at the tee wrapped around his wrists, grateful for having something to hold on to, when she tried to suck the life out of him. Almost naked, on her knees in front of his couch. She broke away, just as he began to wonder if this was a dream, cold sobered him.  
“But I promised you something, haven’t I.” Their eyes met, her peering from under her lashes, his hooded, hiding his mind, thoroughly scattered.   
When she moved, he could see her nipples hard and a flush spanning from her chest to her divine smile. She wriggled out of her panties, letting them fall to the ground and knelt back on the couch, knees framing his thighs. He ached for her, physically, emotionally, eternally.  
“You promised to show me.”   
She nodded, hand traveling down her body, “this is what you do to me.” She circled the nipple again and he could see her shiver. “Your kisses, your words,” moving farther down, ignoring the scar on her abdomen, she reached between her thighs and pushed two fingers inside.   
"This is what you do," she showed him her hand, fingers dripping wet. “All for you.”  
Tracing her soaked fingers against his mouth, he caught them and sucked them clean, as she guided him inside. Lowering herself slowly, every inch felt like a mile, all the way in, tight and burning hot. Arms around his shoulders, soft body weighing him down, Scully rested her forehead against his, their breaths equally ragged.  
“I love you Mulder, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
He didn’t wait to catch her lips, letting her pull him in and guide them both beyond the edge of ecstasy.


End file.
